Devil's Advocate
by Surflilu246
Summary: Taichi has a decision to make: skip school and sneak around with Sora, or go to first period and take a test. Luckily, his shoulder angels have arrived to help him out. But who should he listen to? The one with the halo, or the one with the cheetah pants?


"Come on Taichi, don't go to first period, come with me instead!" Sora flashed her best 'puppy face' while trying to persuade the boy to leave with her.

Taichi frowned, realizing the opportunity he'd be missing. "Sora, I'd love to, but I have a huge test first period! Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow.." Sora pouted. "Alright, suit yourself Taichi, but you don't know what you're missing!" The girl winked at him before turning on her heels and walking away.

Taichi watched her go, debating whether to listen to his conscious. To go or not to go?

"Go Taichi! Go!"

"What?" Taichi turned around and looked behind him. "Who's there?"

"Down here!"

Taichi looked down to the ground and saw no one. "Where?" He brought his view up again, but saw something out of the corner of his eye. Had he just seen- no. Couldn't have been.

"Yes it can!"

"Ah!" Taichi did a double take and looked right at his left shoulder. "You can read my mind?!"

"Of course! I'm your shoulder devil!"

Taichi looked at the tiny being that perched itself comfortably on his shoulder. He was short, a tiny bit pudgy, and had red wings attached to his back. Devil horns could barely be seen out of his moppy hair, and silk, cheetah-print boxers were the only things he wore.

"Wha?!" Taichi yelped, dropping his books on the ground. "How is this possible?"

The shoulder-devil gave him a sly grin and winked. "Because I'm your better half Taichi, and I realize you're not doing the right thing in this situation."

"My.. my better half?" Taichi looked skeptically at the small man.

The shoulder-devil slapped his forehead. "Yes! Now listen here," he jumped up and caught hold of Taichi's earlobe, forcefully yanking his head down so he could whisper. "You see those fine pair of legs walkin' away from you?" Taichi leaned sideways and squinted his eyes so he could see the girl in the distance. "That's who you should be following right now. Down with tests!"

"Taichi!"

"What?!" The boy stood up straight again and looked towards his other shoulder.

"You're making the right choice!" Another little man jumped up and down, trying to get his attention.

"And who are you?!" Taichi exclaimed, slapping his cheek a few times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The new being threw his arms in the air. "I'm your shoulder angel, of course!"

Taichi looked even more skeptically at him. "My shoulder angel?"

The little being was very pale. He wore a white dress that had white, fluffy wings attached to the back. He carried a harp in one hand and had the other one draped gracefully across his chest. A small halo, glowing and white, floated above the angel's head. "Yes, your shoulder angel, dear boy."

Taichi felt the shoulder-devil grab onto one of his neck hair's as he look around towards the other shoulder. "Ow!" Taichi yelped, trying to swat him away.

"What are **you **doing here?" The little devil scoffed, cleverly avoiding Taichi's swiping hand.

The angel let out a gasp and jumped, sending his halo flying into the air. In one quick fidget, he grabbed it and pulled it back down against his head. "The better question is, what are **you** doing here?!"

"What are both of you doing here?!" Taichi exclaimed, glaring at both of them. "I need to get to class, now the two of you, get out of here!"

The shoulder-angel smiled brightly. "That-a-boy, Taichi! Go ace that test!"

"What about the girl?!" The devil protested, hopping up and down on Taichi's shoulder.

"Cut it out!" The boy snapped, "I'll see Sora later!"

"Yes, later!" The angel said, more to the devil than Taichi.

"You too!" Taichi barked, "Stop talking! I don't even remember what my test is on now."

The shoulder-devil poked a chubby finger into the boy's neck. "Yet another reason to go with the girl! Come on, look at 'er!"

Taichi looked up again and saw that Sora was now almost completely out of view. He let out a large sigh as he continued to let the girl get away from him.

"No, no no!" The angel scrambled to climb into Taichi's ear. "Don't let that trickster convince you! What will your mother say when you receive another F? She might break out the whip, you know!"

Taichi shuddered. "Okay, I'll take the damn test, now both of you, go away!" The boy leaned down to pick up his books, nearly sending both the beings flying off his shoulders.

"Will you watch it?!" The devil called as he grabbed onto the boy's green uniform. "Do you wanna kill us or somethin'?"

"Only you!" The angel shouted to him as she flew back up onto Taichi's shoulder and gracefully fixed his halo.

The devil scoffed and dusted his shoulders off. "Oh come on, angel-boy. We both know I'm the one with the better judgment here."

"You?!" The angel howled. "You're not even wearing pants!"

The devil looked down at his boxers, as if he was shocked that the angel had pointed out something so blatantly obvious. He then looked up at the boy and shot him a sly look. "I won't be the only one not wearing pants if Taichi listens to his better half!"

"Holy crap!" Taichi called, swapping both of them off his shoulders. "Stop reading my- I mean, I can't even hear myself think!"

"You don't have to think," The shoulder-devil continued as he leaned down to pat Taichi's giant shoulder. "Just let me do the thinking for you. Now go after that girl and have a fun morning. You know if you go in there and take that test you're going to fail anyways."

"Not true!" The angel jumped up, trying to regain Taichi's attention. "You studied hard for that test, don't you remember?"

Taichi thought for a moment. "I remember waking up this morning with a bottle of soda spilled all over my book."

"There you go!" The devil concluded. "You don't even remember studying, you can't take this test!"

"Yes he can!" The angel exclaimed. His little wings began to flutter with anger and lift him into the air. "The right thing to do would be to go to school and try your hardest!"

"Yeah.." Taichi thought, his voice droning out. "I guess.. but-"

"But the girl!" The devil interrupted.

"This girl is only causing you problems!" The angel reasoned. "Come now, you don't need girls; good grades are the things that are going to get you somewhere in life!"

The devil slapped his forehead. "Well now this idiot is just speaking another language. You don't really believe that, do you Taichi?"

"Well-"

"He does!" The angel threw her harp at the devil, hitting him square in the face.

"That's it!" the devil exclaimed, throwing his hands above his head. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but…" The shoulder-devil flew up so he was at the same height as Taichi's ear. "Listen," He began as Taichi leaned closer.

The angel squinted his eyes and crossed his arms, trying to make out the muffled words the devil was saying. Taichi's eyebrows rose higher with each shushed sentence the little man uttered.

"Don't listen to him, Taichi!"

When the devil pulled away, though, Taichi ignored the angel's advice. He dropped his books back on the ground and lunged forward, sending both of the angels flying off his shoulder's.

"Sora! Wait up!"

X

**Pointless? Funny? I hope so. **

***surflilu.**


End file.
